Tangled up with Awesome
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Elizaveta always wanted to get out of her prison like tower and explore the world beyond its walls. So on the day before her 18th birthday, she forced Gilbert to escort her while her father, General Winter, was away. *FULL STATUS AND SUMMARY IN PROFILE*


**Singing: H-Hi...sorry but I just have to do this (T^T) Let's just say I became a **_**temporary**_** obsessive PruHun fan after watching Tangled (I'm a Frying Pangle fangirl and usually like them as being silly instead of all lovey dovey), and I just HAD to write something so then I won't forget my half way planned out plots and ideas. So yeah, a crossover is born, from me, even though I thought I would **_**never**_** write something like this =/**

**Do not own Hetalia, nor Tangled. Some scenes might have changed because I do not have the DVD so I have to remember it without anything **_**but **_**some parts that are put up on youtube. And as usual, Fortune Maiden beta-read this (she's a Frying Pangle fangirl as well XD).**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Music, there was a king and a queen. They were kind to their people and beloved by all. The queen, however, was very fragile and weak. The child she carried in her might have been in danger when it was time to give birth.

In order to save his wife and child, King Roderich and his men set out to search for the legendary Golden Flower, a flower said to have bloomed from a single drop of the sun's light when it fell on the earth's surface and held miraculous healing powers.

After many days of searching across the land, the king and his men found the Flower in the Kingdom of Snow, where it stood proud and healthy in the freezing conditions. They quickly but carefully took it and headed back to their Kingdom in haste.

By the time they got back, the queen was in labor. King Roderich set the Flower into a bowl of water and let the queen drink it. Sadly, since the Flower was taken from the earth, the magical properties in it had gotten weak, so by the time the baby, a healthy girl, was born, the queen died. King Roderich named his daughter Elizaveta, in memory of his wife, Queen Eliza; because even though she had golden coloured hair like the Flower while her mother's hair was a chestnut brown, her green eyes reminded him of his queen.

Even though it was sad that the queen passed away, the Kingdom of Music was overjoyed that the new princess was alive and safe. To celebrate the birth of his daughter and in memory of his wife, King Roderich composed a composition, which was played throughout the Kingdom by his people once it was complete. The sound of the music showed how everyone felt on that day. This was decreed to be done every year.

Everything might not have been perfect, but this one baby girl made up for it. However, that was soon to end.

The King did not know that the Golden Flower was always used by General Winter. He used its magical properties to keep himself alive for centuries to rule his people in the Kingdom of Snow with an iron fist. But ever since the Flower was taken, he began to age quickly. That night, he went into the castle and kidnapped Princess Elizaveta from her crib, to raise her as the next vicious ruler of his Kingdom.

The next day, after the king realized his daughter was gone, he ordered everyone in his Kingdom to search for her, across the whole world if it had to be done. But no one found any trace of the princess.

But deep within the forest, near the border to the Kingdom of Snow, there was a hidden tower. There, General Winter raised the princess like his daughter; but not as his next successor, but as his new source of youth. He found out that Elizaveta's hair held the same magical healing powers the Golden Flower once had. Now he could continue living and rule his Kingdom, all thanks to Elizaveta.

As time passed, Elizaveta grew up to be a beautiful, yet strong young maiden. She also had a kind personality, even though she was under the presence of General Winter, whom she knew as her father and someone who was cruel if she dared to defy him.

Elizaveta always wished to get out of the tower and explore the world outside, but she could not do that, as General Winter greatly forbade such action; because he wanted no one to find his source of youth ever again. And even if she planned to sneak out while General Winter was out, she wouldn't even know how to get back up into the tower. But even so, she kept on wishing that someday she would be free to explore the world, even if it was just for one day.

And on the day before her eighteenth birthday, her wish was granted.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Love it? Hate it? Get on with my RomaHeta and/or HetaOni fanfics already? Just review! But really, I'm going to focus on RomaHeta and HetaOni more than this (I think I should go back to my MMPPP fanfic as well since I have most of it planned out but I'm still stuck on that chapter =0=). So maybe after RomaHeta ends, I'll continue with this story =3**

**Review please! XD *runs off to finish RomaHeta Chapter 19 already***


End file.
